


小王子

by Saintmephisto



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, 历史同人 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: lofter旧文存档
Relationships: 狐突&申生





	小王子

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

更葬的次日，狐突在正午的太阳光下第一次看见了死去的申生。这个被称作恭太子的亡魂驾着车，身上穿着的当年的衣服。

不知道是什么力量促使狐突向他走过去——地上晒得晃眼的石子绊了他一跤，他伸手扶住了马车的辕木。

“这是真的吗？”这句话刚一出口他就后悔了，可是无可抑制地，狐突扬起头，在刺目的光影里费劲地睁开眼。

迎上他的是一双坏笑着的眼睛——那真是晋国的恭太子啊，狐突从未见过这个贵为太子的冤魂生前这么笑过。国君的子嗣们向来佩戴着相似的表情，庄严的像是庙堂里的方方正正的礼器，连举止和步态都是一个模子里铸成的。而这个死去的申生却要显得比那群活着的公子们更有生气一些。脸上的笑容简直是泼溅开来的，只是目光阴阴的，好像密谋要捉弄大人的小孩子。

“天神已经答应我了。”他说，“韩原将有战事，晋国就要灭亡了。”如果没有后面一句话，狐突只会觉得他的声音怪怪的，像个小女孩捏着嗓子在说话。

“你是说，晋国会因此灭国吗？”

申生咯咯地笑起来，是断断续续的，吃力的笑，一丝寒冷掠过狐突的骨髓——这时他才想起这个恭太子的死，人们传言他大笑着挥剑割断了自己的喉咙，那笑声甚至在他伏剑倒地之后也没有停止。

眼前的这个申生只是神气地翻了翻眼睛。

“夷吾无礼，但是秦国会祭祀我的。”

第二次遇见申生的时候，申生脸上的表情变得简单了许多，也回归了些许高贵典雅的样子。只是狐突发觉他的脸上少了什么，那副孩子气的笑容没了。

“我向天神撤销了申请，晋国不会灭亡了。不过至少我得看着晋国战败一次。”他的声音古怪生涩，让狐突觉得说话不是他，而是他的死亡透过他在说话。

他摇了摇手，把脸别过去，“……就在韩原，你们要提防着。”然后他驾着马车离开了。

第三次遇见申生，狐突甚至没有任何惊讶表露出来，反而是申生驱着马车驶向他。

“你愿意与我一同乘车吗？”狐突困惑地望着他。“我有点想看看我的晋国。”

他们一路无话，车驾穿过广袤的平原，河流，田野和耕作的人群。狐突侧过脸望着他——申生的神情空荡荡的，好像他那空前盛大的维持数年之久的死亡终于把他征服了，它占领了他，操纵了他，把他变成了一具空壳子，浑身上下只有一双眼睛还亮着，那是一双尚未被死亡吞并的眼睛，那样徒然地亮着，好像把生命全部的意义都倾注在了上面。他感到眼前的申生——一个悲哀的影子，献给政治的牺牲，漂泊无依的亡魂——正站在灰烬的中央，某种无法逆转的力量包围了他。他的眼睛是浓稠的纯黑色，有一点哀伤从中滴落下来。

狐突第四次见到申生的时候，他的车驾在太阳光里与周遭事物粘在了一起，变成了白茫茫的刺眼的一片——申生在刺目的白色中向他看过来，他的脸令狐突感到一阵恐惧，那是一个没有佩戴任何表情的，完全空白的人脸——那样可怕的空，连五官都看不清了。很久之后狐突才意识到，那天他眼前的车驾，还有马车上的申生，都是终将消逝的东西，不论是之前还是以后，都再也不会重现于世上。那是被历史一点一点磨去的史册，它的工作做得那么耐心而细致，直到时间的洪流摧毁了一切，风沙填平了石头上的凹痕，原本刻满了字的地方就剩下了一片空荡荡的白影子。

那一天，申生什么话也没有说，从他身边驶过了。

那是狐突最后一次见到他。


End file.
